


Tell Me How You Really Feel (do you like me?)

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: (along with melitta), (bc i will never write Not Black Hanschen ever again if i can help it), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Black Hanschen, Hanschen And Thea Are Siblings, I wanted to flesh up the tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Thea and melitta and hanschen are actually cousins but, Truth Serum, Veritaserum, [muffled, forced confession, in the background], what can u do its truth serum my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: “I was just wondering why you didn’t use a spell to make sure I hadn’t poisoned yours,” He says.Hanschen furrows his brow. “You better not have just poisoned me, Gabor.”“Of course not,” Melchior scoffs, “But I could’ve, you didn’t even check! Why not?”You’re too dumb to poison me, I have no idea how you tricked that hat into making you a Ravenclaw, is what Hanschen means to say. What comes out of his mouth is instead a far too sincere, “We’re friends, Melchior, I trust you.”Hanschen feels his face warm and Ilse looks at him incredulously.What the hell is happening.Or: The Hogwarts truth serum fic that this fandom needed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Like or Like Like" by Miniature Tigers. 
> 
> the hogwarts au that ive been trying to write for literal months and is Finally Done
> 
> pls enjoy

It starts with a Cauldron Cake. Hanschen will look back and curse himself later but when Melchior walks across the Great Hall and offers Hanschen a Cauldron Cake during breakfast, all Hanschen feels is excitement.

“ _Really_ ,” Hanschen drawls, careful to keep his voice steady, “A whole Cauldron Cake, homemade from your mother, for me?”

 _Everyone_ knows that Fanny Gabor makes the best Cauldron Cakes, even better than what the Hogwart’s Express trolley lady sells, but she rarely sends any to Melchior so they’re a rare commodity. Melchior sighs and shifts, moving the two cakes to one hand.

“She made enough for everyone and made me promise to share them, and you know that she’d know if I didn’t at least try. Do you want them or not?”

Hanschen looks at Ilse, the only other Slytherin he enjoys the company of, and they share a look. She shrugs and holds her hand out so Melchior can hand her one of the cakes. She bites into it and sighs happily. “If your mum ever leaves your dad-”

“Get in line, Neumann, my mum has enough hypothetical suitors. How about you, Rilow, would you like one as well?”

Hanschen would quite like one, especially since Ilse is making embarrassingly excited sounds as she eats hers, but he still makes a show of rolling his eyes.

“Well, if you promised your mum,” He says casually, hiding his excitement.

Melchior huffs and hands over Hanschen’s cake, which Hanschen can’t resist tearing into. He’s finished it in less than a minute and when he looks up, Melchior is still standing there.

“Do you want something, Gabor?”

“I was just wondering why you didn’t use a spell to make sure I hadn’t poisoned yours,” He says.

Hanschen furrows his brow. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Melchior would poison one of them, especially after the handswitching. “You better not have just poisoned me, Gabor.”

“Of course not,” Melchior scoffs, “But I _could’ve_ , you didn’t even check! Why not?”

 _You’re too dumb to poison me, I have no idea how you tricked that hat into making you a Ravenclaw_ , is what Hanschen means to say. What comes out of his mouth is instead a far too sincere, “We’re friends, Melchior, I trust you.”

Hanschen feels his face warm and Ilse looks at him incredulously. _What the hell is happening_.

“Why, thank you, I’ve always wanted to hear how much you value our friendship,” Melchior says, smirking, “How much is that, by the way?”

“You’re one of my best friends,” Hanschen says, his mouth moving beyond his own will. He bites his own tongue and then slaps a hand over his mouth for good measure.

Melchior is outright snickering now and Ilse glares at him. “What did you do to him, Gabor?”

Melchior, unintimidated, simply says, “It’s amazing what veritaserum can do.”

“How did _you_ brew veritaserum?” Hanschen asks, and then continues against his own will, “Sure, you’re brilliant and fantastic at potions and-”

Ilse stuffs a piece of bread in Hanschen’s mouth. Hanschen nods thankfully.

“My father is a muggle; he doesn’t recognize the potion ingredients and he’s more than happy to send me anything I ‘need for school’.”

“I should tell the headmaster on you,” Ilse says, “Veritaserum is _illegal_.”

“So is using love potions in school. You had me following around _Georg_ for a _week_ , I’m sure Hansi here can endure telling the truth for a day.”

“You put enough in for a full day?”

“Just about nine hours,” Melchior corrects, “It’ll cover the school day and a bit. You’ll be _fine_ , Rilow.”

Hanschen blanches and, before he can stop himself, says “My whole personality is lying to people, what will I _do_?”

Ilse chokes out a disbelieving laugh. “ _Bloody hell_ , this really works, doesn’t it?”

“Just be glad that veritaserum only _makes_ him speak when he’s asked a direct question. Our dear snakey Rilow will just have to learn how to keep his mouth shut,” Melchior laughs at Ilse and Hanschen’s aghast faces, turning as though to go back to his own table, before pausing. “Actually, before I go, were you telling the truth about not fancying me?”

“Yes. I liked you back in third year but now the only person I fancy is-” Hanschen forces his hand into his mouth, forcibly muffling his next words. He glares at Melchior’s grin despite the warmth on his face. “I can’t even say that I hate you, because we really are good friends and I truly do care about you.”

Melchior laughs again and nearly _skips_ back to his own table.

“Bloody git,” Ilse hisses, Hanschen nods but firmly keeps his mouth shut so he doesn’t say anything else embarrassing. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Transfiguration is Hanschen’s worst subject, mostly because of their horrible teacher, but he can usually pull his way through pretending to understand it all until Martha has the time to help him study. Today it’s a struggle, especially because Sonnenstich seats them by alphabetical order so Hanschen is far from Ilse, his sole confident, and right next to his nosy Ravenclaw cousins, Thea and Melitta.

“Mister Rilow,” Professor Sonnenstich says, “Could you tell us the spell that one would use for the untransfiguration of this tea cup back into a crow?”

“Not at all, professor,” Hanschen says, though he tries to bite his tongue and stop himself. He hears a gasp from his right, though he doesn't know whether its Thea or Melitta. “I never have any idea what you’re doing and I probably would’ve failed if not for-”

Hanschen finds himself unable to finish the sentence as a blue and bronze scarf finds its way into his mouth, the screech of a chair taking up the space his voice had filled

“ _Shut up_ ,” A voice that he immediately identifies as Thea hisses in his ear, seemingly having taken over Melitta’s seat. Somewhere above him and to the right, Melitta speaks.

“Sir, please forgive our cousin,” She says, her voice smooth and slick with diplomacy despite the way her hands twist at the sleeves of her robe with nerves. “He doesn’t know what he’s saying and, in fact, is most likely sick and would probably benefit from a trip to Doctor Zitronensaft.”

Hanschen nods vigorously at her words, breathlessly thankful for his cousins.

Professor Sonnenstich mulls over her words with pursed lips. Hanschen has never hoped that his last name and the influence it has would save him as much as he does now. Eventually Professor Sonnenstich squints and says, “Is that so?”

“Yes, sir-” Thea starts, but Sonnenstich cuts her off.

“I was asking Mister Rilow. Kindly remove your scarf from his mouth.”

Thea reluctantly agrees. Hanschen steels himself and thinks _I'm sorry that I said that, I didn't mean to say it_ , because he can't exactly lie and say that he didn't mean the words, but maybe it'll still be okay.

“I'm sorry that I said that,” Hanschen starts, looking appropriately chastised, “I didn't mean to tell you that you're absolutely rubbish at teaching and quite possibly the most incompetent man I have ever met.”

 _Oh my god, why did I say that?_ Hanschen thinks, and the sentiment is echoed in the shocked faces of his cousins as he grimaces at them both. There’s a moment of shocked silence, and then professor Sonnenstich says, “Mister Rilow?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Detention, this weekend. I expect you in my classroom Saturday morning at eight.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

“You have to _feel_ the tea leaves,” Professor Wahrsager says, with the same overdone feeling she always uses, “Tasseomancy is an old and revered art!”

Hanschen wants to scoff under his breath but he’s not sure what the veritaserum would do to even that soft sound. Instead, he picks up the cup of tea that Ilse’s just drained, squinting at the leftover leaves.

“I think I see a… crescent? And a star! Though maybe it’s only half a star? Either way, that should be introspection and luck… half-luck, maybe,” Ilse squints at his cup and sighs heavily, sitting back in her seat and pushing her hair back. “What do you see?”

Hanschen scowls at her, “Nothing distinguishable, just like how it always is. Merlin, this class is bloody _useless_ , I wish that I didn’t care so deeply about our friendship because the I wouldn’t have agreed to take it with you.”

Hanschen’s little rant wasn’t _loud_ , but it also hadn’t been anything like the low drawl that he usually speaks in, so he can see why so many of the students close to their table are gaping as _Hanschen Rilow_ \--known for being cutting and mean, but in a sneaky way--speaks so openly about his distaste for something. Ilse, who’s been exposed to this version of Hanschen all day, just rolls her eyes.

“Yes, yes, you’re a petulant infant and you don’t want to be here, we get it. God, I have no idea how I didn’t noticed that you’re such a whiner before,” Ilse says, “Now, look _closer_ , I want my fortune told.”

Hanschen bares his teeth at her but doesn’t open his mouth for fear of what he might say. Ilse levels him with an unimpressed stare, expressing that his angry looks aren’t nearly as effective when they aren’t coupled with his usual snide comments. He huffs and looks back down at the cup. _I can’t wait for this day to be over_.

* * *

Herbology is Hanschen’s favorite class of the day. Not only because he’s the best in the class and the professor loves him, but also because it’s a class he shares with Hufflepuff, which means he gets to see Ernst.

“Good morning, Hanschen, Ilse,” Ernst says, bubbly and grinning like always, “How are you two doing?”

“Much better now that you’re here,” Hanschen says, sounding embarrassingly besotted. Ilse shoots him a look across the aisle that separates the two of them and her eyes say _We should’ve sat together today_ but Hanschen can only shrug back helplessly. He’s not a fan of changing things up and besides, he wouldn’t want to give up sitting next to Ernst. Luckily, Ernst just laughs his flirtation off. _Thank Merlin for my casual flirting_ , Hanschen thinks. It’s gotten harder and harder to ignore his crush on his friend when he’s been on edge about accidentally telling everyone he speaks to about it all day, and he can’t help but notice how particularly handsome Ernst looks today as he sits beside Hanschen.

“One of the girls in my house was talking about you, Hanschen. I mean, the girls talk about you _all the time_ , it’s not unusual, but this one was saying that you had _detention_ , as ridiculous as that is,” Ernst rolls his eyes, and he must take slowly growing look of terror-- _The story is spreading so quickly, it’s only been two periods!_ \--for incredulity. “I _know_. You’ve _never_ had detention, and I told her so, but she was _insistent_ , can you believe it?”

“Yes, because I do have detention,” Hanschen says. The look on Ernst’s face is almost worth the loss of autonomy.

“ _What_? How?”

“I couldn’t shut my mouth in transfiguration,” Hanschen says, thankfully simple.

Ilse finishes pulling her hair into a bun and haphazardly shoves her wand into it, leaning over Hanschen to grin at Ernst, “He backchatted Professor Sonnenstich, it was _brilliant_.”

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Anna says with a flourish of her hand, sliding her flying chair into the spot beside Ilse, “Hanschen, _our_ Hanschen, in trouble that he didn’t talk himself out of!”

“He, um,” Ilse exchanges a panicked look with Hanschen. “Well. You know how Sonnenstich is.”

Ernst and Anna make apologetic noises and Hanschen nearly faints with relief as the subject is dropped in lieu of complaining about how the Hufflepuff prefects have gotten stricter about people sneaking out after curfew until Professor Pflanzen enters the greenhouse and starts class.

“Okay class, I know we’ve been working on plants that have been more... _difficult_ ,” She says after the class has quieted down. Ilse coughs something that sounds remarkably like _Deadly_ but Pflanzen mercifully ignores her. “But today we’re going to do something a bit calmer. Don’t get me wrong, it won’t be _easy_ , but it’ll be less likely to, um-”

“Burn off your eyebrows?” A Hufflepuff that Hanschen doesn’t know, who does indeed appear to have their eyebrows drawn on, suggests.

Pflanzen sighs, “If you had been paying attention, Ms Finnigan-Thomas, you would’ve been _fine_.”

The Hufflepuff, Finnigan-Thomas, laughs. Pflanzen’s face twitches in a way that makes Hanschen think that she wants to roll her eyes, but she smooths it out after a second. Hanschen has always liked Professor Pflanzen, not only for her youth and her kind demeanor, but he’s also admired her composure.

“Today, class,” She says, slightly louder than her normal teaching voice, “We’ll be working with Screechsnap. Screechsnaps are harmless, but they’re semi-sentient and can and will let you know if they don’t like something you’re doing, understood?”

Pflanzen looks around at her nodding students and waves her wand, summoning some covered pots from further back in the greenhouse. The one that lands in front of Hanschen has tiny watermelons on it’s blanket. Hanschen pulls off the blanket to reveal a plant with five gently wriggling tentacles and three thin blue flowers, covered in peach fuzz. It’s making soft noises that almost sound something like snoring.

“Oh, look at them,” Anna coos at her plant, “Aren’t they the _cutest_?”

“I can think of at least two cuter things, one of which is in this room right now,” Hanschen’s mouth says. His brain, however, wants to die when _all_ of his friends turn to him with questioning looks. He waves them off and resolutely stares at his plant.

“Today’s project will be simple,” Pflanzen says, drawing everyone’s attention from examining their plants, “The screechsnaps need water, a couple drops of brain enhancing potion to keep them lucid, and a new layer of manure. Page 136 of your books has the basic care instructions, kindly turn there and get to work.”

Within seconds everyone is hard at work, allowing Hanschen to take a deep breath. _You’re nearly done_ , He thinks, _Last class of the day, and then you can go hide out while it wears off, you’ve got this_.

And then he looks at Ernst and fucks everything up. Ernst is squinting at his plant in concentration, a little slip of his tongue poking out from between his beautiful lips as he focuses on keeping his plant happy. His hair is already messy and dotted with dirt from the times that he must’ve ran his fingers through it. He is, quite simply, a mess. _I shouldn’t find this attractive, but Merlin,_ Hanschen thinks, the words burning to burst out of his mouth, nearly trying to leap off of his tongue, as Ernst notices his staring and shoots him a quick confused smile, _He’s absolutely stunning_.

Ernst opens his mouth and Hanschen winces in anticipation, but before either of them can speak, Professor Pflanzen is slamming her wand on the table between them.

“If you could _pay attention_ to your _own_ plant, who is very obviously distressed, it would be much appreciated,” She says, irritated.

Hanschen nearly opens his mouth to reply with the customary ‘ _Yes, professor’_ but he senses, one thing he’s gotten good at today, that if he spoke right now, the veritaserum would twist his words into something that he doesn’t at all want to say aloud. He nods instead, turning back to his screechsnap. He calms the plant by gently misting it with water and he proceeds with the care instructions, placing and patting down the fertilizer, but it’s not long before his eyes drift back to Ernst. Ernst is trying to pull his spray bottle away from his plant, which has three of it’s tentacles wrapped around it.

“Son of a banshee,” Ernst mutters, swiping his hand on his cheek, leaving a streak of fertilizer behind. “These things are strong.”

Hanschen snorts, “ _Mine_ hasn’t given me any trouble.”

“Yours may not be stealing your supplies, but it still looks a bit fussy. You should pay it more attention,” Ernst says, aiming for chastising but the way that his lips have turned up undermines it. Hanschen is struck by the, not uncommon, urge to kiss Ernst.

“Mister Rilow! Your plant is _whining_ , whatever are you doing to it?”

“Nothing, ma’am,” Hanschen says as Professor Pflanzen bustles over.

“Quite obviously,” She says with a sniff. “The fertilizer distribution is uneven, that’s what’s upsetting it. Otherwise, I’d say that you did well despite your distraction.”

“Sorry, ma’am, I’ll try to focus,” Hanschen says, then physically bites his tongue to stop anything else from coming out. Professor Pflanzen studies him for moment before sighing.

“You’re not usually like this in class, is there anything wrong?”

Hanschen’s eyes widen in horror because _Why would she ask that in front of other students,_ why _?_ But his mouth is already moving before he can stop it. “No, professor, I mean besides how I can’t stop talking and the fact that Ernst looks _far_ too good when he’s disheveled.”

Professor Pflanzen looks taken aback and mutters something like _‘I don’t get paid enough to deal with teenage melodramatics’_. Ernst blinks and turns to Hanschen with wide eyes.

“ _What_?” He asks, his voice cracking.

“You have literal dirt in your hair and you’re still bloody beautiful,” Hanschen says, miserable and wishing that he could’ve waited to ruin his friendship with Ernst in a better place than _herbology class_. “It’s _distracting_.”

“I’m sorry?” Ernst says, unsure. He still looks like the giant squid’s just tried to drag him into the Lake.

“Yes, well, you should be,” Hanschen says, because he apparently _can’t stop himself_ even when he’s not under the compulsion of the veritaserum, “It’s been a problem since fourth year, it’s near inconsiderate how many pieces of parchment you’ve made me ruin.”

“I’m-” Ernst pauses, stumbles through his words, “I’m sorry, I’m still trying to grasp this, _you_ are distracted by _me_? You think I’m… attractive?”

“Gorgeous, get it right, Robel,” Hanschen corrects, “And I’m more than distracted, I’d call it outright fancying.”

Ernst chokes. Hanschen wishes that he could as well, his face blazing hot despite his inability to visibly blush. _Most embarrassing moment ever_ , Hanschen thinks, _Destroying my friendship and declaring that I fancy Ernst in front of the_ entire _Herbology class, even if no one’s really paying us any attention_.

“You _fancy_ me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hanschen answers, because he must even if he thinks it’s _quite clear_ what he feels. “We can just forget about it, or rather we can pretend to forget about it and have it haunt us and our friendship for the rest of our school careers before we go our separate ways in adulthood and I become a story to tell your coworkers, ‘Oh yes, that time the creepy guy announced that he fancied me during class’ and-”

Ernst presses a hand to Hanschen’s mouth, muffling his stream of words if not stopping them. “You’re talking a _lot_.”

Ernst doesn’t move his hand and Hanschen isn’t sure if he would want him to anyway, so he nods in answer instead. Ernst nods back, brows furrowed like he’s steeling himself or trying to figure something out or both. “I fancy you too, Hanschen. I thought… I thought you knew? Everyone else does, I was sure that one of them had told you, but um, I guess not?”

 _No, not at all_ , Hanschen thinks, and his facial expression must portray his murderous thoughts well enough because Ernst laughs at whatever face he’s making. Hanschen softens at the sight of Ernst’s smile. They both fancy each other, and Ernst is smiling, and Hanschen sort of feels like he’s invincible. A throat clears in front of them.

“As touching as this is--and truly, it is, I haven’t seen such a display since I was a student,” Professor Pflanzen says, “Your plants are humming worryingly and you _do_ have an assignment to complete.”

Ernst flushes bright red, “Oh! Yes, professor. Sorry, professor.”

Professor Pflanzen smiles briefly. “It’s fine, Ernst, Hanschen. You can’t exactly plan this sort of thing, just try not to let it happen again.”

Hanschen and Ernst both nod their assent and after she’s gone to harass another student, Ernst turns to Hanschen. “We’ll talk after class, okay?”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do,” Hanschen says, and for once, he’s not upset at having to tell the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my silly fic, i absolutely adore comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc <3
> 
> [tumblr post for the fic](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/post/155385091229/tell-me-how-you-really-feel-do-you-like-me-i)
> 
> [Main Tumblr (liveinlivingcolor)](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
